Jak and Daxter: The Eco Knight
by Shane Kor
Summary: A teen from the real world gets warped to Haven City. As he lives through the war against Praxis, he slowly realizes his powers and abilities. Haven will never be the same
**Well, I'm alive. After an extremely long hiatus, I'm back with this story. The platform series on Playstation that came out in the early 2000's were some of my absolute favotite titles. Jak & Daxter being numero uno. This is gonna be my main story, but I am writing a second story, so updates may not be frequent. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Shane Kor does not own Jak II or anything from the franchise. That honor goes to Naughty Dog.**

* * *

"Shane, get in here right now," a woman called to me as I walked into our main living room.

"Yes mom?" I asked, I know I'm not in trouble, so why is she so frantic?

"Chief made it outside, and now I can't find him anywhere," she explained. Chief was my feline companion, but he had bad eyesight, and almost everything spooked him.

"Alright, I'll go find him," I said as I walked out the door.

"Be careful not to get caught in the storm," my mom said as I left.

Upon entering the woods, I grabbed my pack and knife that I hid in the nearby trees, and set off. Chief didn't meow or make noise like a normal cat, and that in itself made my task that much more difficult.

"CHIEF! COME HERE LITTLE BUDDY!" I yelled as I looked through the footpaths. I heard movement in the nearby brush, and a black ball of fur jumped onto me. I looked to see the little black cat know as Chief on my shoulder. I ruffled his head, and got purring in response. The thunder cracked loudly, causing Chief to dig into my shoulder with his claws. I walked back to the house slowly, only to find the paths blocked by fallen timber. I looked up at the ever darkening clouds, seeing the lightning illuminate the dark skies.

Turning down another footpath, I heard heavy breathing behind me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing a large purple bipedal animal glaring at me with large yellow eyes, charging at me. Chief jumped into my open pack and hid as I drew my knife. I dodged the fast charge, and slashed the animals arm. It slammed the injured appendage into me as it recoiled, and the world spun as I hit a nearby tree with my shoulder. I started limping to my house, hoping to warn my parents, but a portal of swirling energy opened up and swallowed me whole.

* * *

 **In Haven city…**

I woke up in the middle of what looked like an industrial nightmare. Pipes and red flashing lights surrounded the vicinity, I stood up, and noticed a couple of red armored men; led by a redhead in yellow clothing. I gripped the handle of my knife, feeling the sinister intent rolling off of him in waves.

"Grab the boy, before he escapes," the redhead barked. I glanced around the area. He held a silver pistol up, and the red men had gunstaffs for lack of better term. I unsheathed my knife, and held my hands behind my back.

"What's with the show of force? If you needed to find me, I don't think you needed this much," I said nonchalantly to the man. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really, you're going to try to swindle me?" He said as he held his gun very close to me. I simply smiled.

"Nope," I sprang into action, slashing his arm, and taking his pistol. I quickly fired at the advancing guards, maiming any use of their shoulders, and I swiped one of the rifles from them, I put the pistol in my belt, and sheathed my knife as I sprinted away. I could hear the redhead screaming for "Krimson Guards" to apprehend me as I slipped away. Alarms started wailing throughout the district, causing me to cover my ears. Nothing could have stopped my dead sprint from the area. Not even the red bullets whizzing by my head.

I found myself in some type of slums area. The alarms had eventually ceased, and I had taken to roaming the streets. The entire area seemed to be made of grey stone, and the people seemed to match the depressing mood of the area. I looked around, and saw more flashes of red. Which meant only one thing.

"Hey you, stop right there!"

I ran away from the voices, sprinting through the back alleys and weaving around the sector trying to evade the guards. I took a turn, and ended up in a dead end alley. I looked behind me, and saw the redhead from earlier. He was now bandaged around his arm, and I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I was cornered. I drew my (his) pistol, and aimed it at his head.

"Nowhere to run boy, don't make this any more painful than it already will be," he said, sneering at me. As if on cue, a whole squadron marched around the corner, weapons trained on me.

"Cynical, but prepared; of course," I grumbled. Some movement caught my eye on the rooftop, and a man with a scarf around his face held something in his hand, as I looked closer, it was clear to see. He clicked the detonator, and smoke bombs and shrapnel bombs exploded, shredding the KG and confusing the commander. I looked over to the back wall once more, and saw a door that wasn't there before. It opened, and I ran inside before the smoke dissipated.

"Nice job out there, I don't know very many people that could dream of holding Errol at gunpoint with his own sidearm," I looked up front, and saw a man in light red armor, with auburn dreadlocks.

"So that's his name, and I assume you're the one who saved my ass," I said to him.

"Smarter than you look. My name's Torn, and THIS is the underground," he said gesturing to the main room of the headquarters.

"Well, I'm indebted to you, so how about this? I will do whatever you need me to do, as long as you tell me what happened? I was in the woods of my home one moment, and the next I'm passed out on the street. Can you fill me in?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"How about your name first? Then we will talk," he asked me. I nodded.

"My name is Shane.

* * *

 **There you go. Shane meets the man with the plan. Jak will be introduced next chapter, but this story is OC centric. Please R &R.**

 **Signing out:**

 **-SK**


End file.
